1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a content reproduction device that downloads a stream media content such as a moving picture, which is a link destination selected from a multimedia content such as a webpage on the Web, and that reproduces the stream media content.
2. Description of the Related Art
In applying the technique of video CD Internet, a conventionally known content reproduction device downloads, via a network, video data within a CD, that is, data specified by a URL through HTTP on the Internet browser screen, by specifying the video data as a link destination.
For example, there is disclosed a reproduction device, which is embodied by equipping, with a proxy, an apparatus having an Internet browser, enables specification of an order of reproducing video data within a CD (see reference to Patent Reference 1).    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Laid-Open Application No. 10-333956